Birthday Suprises
by Seven Seas Scully
Summary: Celebrating a birthday, Estel finds himself among suprises, tricks, friends and family.


This, being my first short story, would not be rightly dedicated if I did not dedicate it to my fellow writer, idol, and Best Friend (sister, really)...Zelda Dragon!! She has helped me overcome every obstacle and she has never failed to be there for me, and I for her.  
  
Please enjoy......  
  
~*~*~  
  
Estel's big eyes popped open and he jumped out of his large rumpled bed. He ran across his brightly lit chambers and pushed open the large carved doors and ran into something, sending himself back onto the floor.  
  
A chuckle rang out in the long corridor, echoing harmoniously.  
  
"Little Estel. You must watch where you are going." A familiar voice stated leniently.  
  
Estel climbed to his feet. He sniffled as he kept his large, wet, blue eyes fixated on his own toes.  
  
"Now, now, little one. Do not fret." The voice laughed again, filling the corridor.  
  
An elf bent down and Estel looked up, his eyes meeting those of his friend. Legolas' bright blue eyes and musical grin lifted Estel's little spirit. Estel instantly leapt into Legolas' arms.  
  
"Leggy!!" Estel giggled as he hugged the tall blond elf.  
  
"You know I hate that name!" Legolas spat playfully. He began to toss the little dark haired boy in the air.  
  
"How come you are in Rivendell?" Estel managed to say between giggles.  
  
"It's your birthday, of course! Why else would I have come all the way from Mirkwood?" The blond elf placed Estel back on the floor.  
  
"I forgot it's my birthday!!" The little boy said excitedly, "Come on, let's go see if Elrohir and Elladan have presents for me!"  
  
Estel took off down the passage pulling the elf behind him forcefully. The boy slowed and walked into the dining chambers apprehensively. No one was to be found, and the dark haired menace dropped his head suddenly.  
  
"They've forgotten..." he mumbled quietly. He turned and headed to his particularly favorite courtyard. He let go of the blond elf's hand as he left. Legolas remained in the entryway a few moments then appeared in the courtyard.  
  
"Estel?" He called softly. He stopped moving and immediately heard an inaudible sniffle from above. He peered up to find Estel in a tree, a single tear streaming down his flushed cheek. "Come down, little one."  
  
"No," the boy stated stubbornly. He turned his face in the opposite direction, his brow furrowed to hide his sorrow. Legolas gracefully launched himself into the limbs of the tree. Climbing further up, the elf was caught off guard as Estel leapt into his arms, his frail body convulsing with sobs. Legolas could say nothing; he just continued to hold the child's limp figure.  
  
"How could everyone forget my birthday?" Estel looked into Legolas' eyes in search of the answer to his question. For a few minutes, only the serene chirps and trickles of Rivendell could be heard.  
  
"Estel, I am not able to provide you with the answer you wish to hear. Although, I can tell you that I have planned a special day for us to enjoy alone. "  
  
"Really?" Hope glimmered in the eyes of Estel.  
  
"Really," Legolas said, a grin gracing his face, the elf's heart lifting to see the little boy once again his ordinary self. Estel eagerly jumped out of the tree, scaring nearby birds off. The elf, not far behind him, pounced down from the tree.  
  
*** The elf and the dark haired child spent the entire day running through the forests, exploring the tree tops and splashing around at the water's edge. They reemerged from their adventures late that afternoon, and made their way to Estel's bed chambers to rid themselves of their filth.  
  
*** Estel and Legolas entered Estel's dimly lit chambers. The child immediately cleaned himself and then moved over as to share his water basin with the sullied elf.  
  
"Hurry up!" The Elf grumbled lightheartedly. When he was allotted a space at the muddy-watered basin he cleansed himself methodically. He turned around to find Estel standing, clothed in a clean wardrobe, gazing at him. A sad gleam twinkled in the boy's eye and a tiny tear trickled down his freshened cheek.  
  
"Cheer up; we shall have the most splendid birthday banquet." Legolas prompted, a sly grin growing in the corners of his lips.  
  
"But how will we have a splendid birthday banquet with just us two?" Estel stuttered curiously.  
  
"Do not question how, just anticipate why." The elf riddled mysteriously. He guided the befuddled boy out into the familiar corridor. As the unlikely duo traipsed down corridors to the dining hall, an anomalous silence cloaked them.  
  
Legolas entered the dining hall pulling the reluctant boy behind him. They were greeted with a bright but empty dining hall.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The singing greeting of all the elves immediately Lifted the face of Estel.  
  
"Ada!!!" Estel exclaimed, leaping into the arms of Lord Elrond. The usual apprehensive face of Elrond was painted with pure bliss to see his adopted son so ecstatic.  
  
"You guys are mean." Estel said sternly, facing the culprits behind the scheme. Elrohir and Elladan looked at Estel, mockingly innocent. Estel laughed and tackled the twins knocking them to the ground with a single blow. The three brothers wrestled foolishly. Elrohir managed to reclaim his footing and pulled the child off his twin.  
  
"Ro!!" Estel shouted, struggling in his older brother's strong arms. Elrohir tossed Estel in the air, catching him at last minute. The boy shrieked with delight as elf after elf approached him to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
***  
  
The night grew darker and the group of elves slowly dissipated. After feasting and joking came dissolved, serenity enveloped the entire dining hall. As the celebration came to an end Legolas bid everyone good night and carried the sleeping child to his room.  
  
"Sweet dreams, mellon," The blond elf gracefully placed the sleeping boy in his large soft bed. Legolas quietly let himself out of the darkened room, singing quietly in Elvish.  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
"In the end, everything is a gag."  
--Charlie Chaplin  
  
I do hope you enjoyed my first short story (ever) and if you didn't please tell me why and give me some constructive criticism. ~~Seven Seas Scully~~ 


End file.
